It is known to provide a steering knuckle assembly for a vehicle such as an automotive vehicle. A typical steering knuckle assembly includes a hub for receiving a wheel bearing and a bracket connected to the hub for attachment to a steering arm of the vehicle. Typically, the hub is constructed out of multiple casted pieces of material such as cast iron or cast aluminum. These cast pieces have a relatively large mass and cost in fabrication and assembly.
It is also known to hydroform tubular components or members. Hydroformed tubular members are becoming increasingly popular in automotive body structural applications. During vehicle body manufacturing, many of the hydroformed tubular members are used in vehicle body and chassis applications.
As a result, it is desirable to provide a new steering knuckle assembly for a vehicle that reduces mass. It is also desirable to provide a new steering knuckle assembly for a vehicle that reduces overall cost in part fabrication and assembly. It is further desirable to provide a new method of making a steering knuckle assembly for a vehicle that eliminates multiple cast parts. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a new steering knuckle assembly and method of making same that meets at least one of these desires.